Lion's Roar
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: The Island of Xiphos is populated by prides of lions, and divided into the city-states of Sarissa, Labrys, and Nemea. Only the finest warriors in all the city-states, and possibly all the known kingdoms, come from Nemea, and they allied themselves with the tigers. Be afraid Dragons, be very afraid.
1. Chapter 1

**The Draconia Chronicles**

**Lion's Roar**

**Chapter 1: Immortality**

What does it mean to be immortal? It does not mean to live forever as that is a gift only reserved for the Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus. Immortality for those of mortal flesh and bone comes from your deeds in your mortal life. The deeds that the minstrels and bards will sing of when the flesh becomes the earth, and you are but dust and bones.

My name is Kosmima. I am a warrior from the island of Xiphos. By species, I am a lioness and in flesh clad in armor I am a warrior. Our hallowed kind are trained from the time that we can walk as cubs in the deadly arts. Our training, the 'Agoge', is made to weed out the weak. Only the strongest lionesses will be warriors to defend our sacred homeland

Our weapons are much to us as our beating hearts. The soul of the warrior is the sword or 'kopis'. Just a hair over two feet long and weighing three pounds, this sacred sword can slash through flesh or hack off a limb with ease. Next is the spear or 'dory'. Eight feet long with a nine and a quarter inch long and two inch wide spearhead and a butt spike.

Mated to the spear is the shield or 'hoplon' which gives rise to the term of our warrior kind, 'hoplite'. Made of wood and faced with bronze, it is not just for defensive means, it is also a weapon. Warriors would decorate their shields with images drawn from the legends told by or elders. My shield is blue and decorated with the face of the gorgon Medusa.

"Kosmima, an envoy arrives" said one of my finest, Hypatia.

"An envoy? It can only be her" I replied, and saw to the visitor,

Off all those to come to Xiphos, it was a tiger. White as spring blossoms with stripes as black as fresh ink on papyrus, she looked young just like me and likely the same age is I or Hypatia. I grinned, and nodded to Princess Kiriad, "Welcome, our queen is expecting you," I said, and with the help of Hypatia, we escorted our visitor up the marble staircase

The Queen of Nemea is Gorgo. A noble lioness and full-figured with muscle, she is aged forty years but her skill in battle makes her feel twice as young. Princess Kiriad bowed in her presence. Our queen lightly grinned, "I respect you alerting me of your arrival though the timing of your arrival is late in the year, now what brings you to our land Princess?"

"Your majesty, I come asking for help, the war with the Dragons has dwindled our numbers, and I come asking for your assistance in this war, please there are no better warriors in all the kingdoms," said Princess Kiriad mixing praises with her plea. I cradled my Corinthian helmet in my left arm behind my shield. I clinched my spear, looking to our Queen

Our queen closed her brown eyes for a moment and nodded with a grin, "I will not give you any doubt in the skill of our warriors, I will see to it that you have assistance in your war," agreed our queen, it was a time to celebrate. Our queen looked to me, "Kosmima, see to it that the tigers have proper assistance, and see to it that your finest are ready,"

"Yes, my queen," I replied, and bowed my head to our queen,

"Hypatia, gather a band of our finest warriors," I ordered to her,

With a fist to her chest and a bow of the head, Hypatia went to gather all our finest warriors. After all, we will offer only the finest for this tiger princess. On our island homeland, Xiphos is not a united island. We are all divided into 'city-states'. My comrades and I are from Nemea while other prides of lions come from rival city-states in Sarissa and Labrys

A single band of warriors, two lines of eight. All of them have mates. All of them have children to carry on their legacy. The greatest of our hallowed kind, our queen, inspected our warriors. Adoni, Chara, Demetra, Enyo, Hypatia, Iokaste, Kore, Maia, Melina, Rhea, Xanthe, Zona, Sappho, Rhoda, Ptolema, and myself all answered the queen's call to arms

We are known as a 'Sacred Band'. Our bonds are as close as sisters, and some among them are lovers which is a very common practice among some warriors. The mighty queen lightly grinned and nodded in approval of those I have chosen to fight. The queen is recognizable on the battlefield with a golden laurel wreath decorating her Corinthian helmet.

Queen Gorgo has two high crests on her helmet with blue and white horsehair. Warriors like me have a single high crest, but mine is blue with a tail in the rear. Blue is the color of Nemea. The sacred color of Sarissa is gold and for Labrys their color is black. All warriors wear a bronze cuirass and greaves for protection, "You will accompany us?" I asked,

"I never shy from battle," said Queen Gorgo, cradling her helmet,

"We of Nemea only know one trade...war," I said to Princess Kiriad,

Using a trireme, we escorted Princess Kiriad back to the lands of the Tiger Clans. We carried ourselves with readiness for combat. Our shields decorated with images of gorgons, griffons, dolphins and eagles among other things. I ran my fingers through my cornrows of black hair at the sight of the Tiger Lands. They are very much like our own territories.

The last pieces of our attire is a thong with a cloth flap in the front and back going down to our knees and a blue cloak. By our sacred laws, we fight. For there is no greater glory than to fight and die on the battlefield. We give praise to Zeus to help us strike down our enemy. To Athena to fill our hearts with courage, and Ares to quench his thirst for blood

Princess Kiriad led us over the mountain trails and we took in the scenery, "It seems we have not even left our home," joked Hypatia behind me, earning a few giggles from the other warriors. Our armor clattered lightly with every step on the pebble ladened trail. From behind boulders on the outskirts of the path, we met tiger warriors for the first time.

**(Author Note: To 'RazorFox' They're back...Hope you Tigers like these Lionesses)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Draconia Chronicles**

**Lion's Roar**

**Chapter 2: Bronze and Iron**

The Tigers. It is the first time I had seen them up close. They looked at us like we were not of this world, and yet at the same time we both looked so similar. The warriors under the command of me and Queen Gorgo kept our shields ready in case the Tigers try to be clever. Judging by their tatters, they resembled victims of a sacked village than warriors

"So these are Tiger Warriors? How pleasant," said our queen,

"Really? And what you girls supposed to be?" asked a tiger warrior, I overheard her name from Kiriad requesting her to be silent. The big tiger was named Scyde. Such an exotic name, "So Princess Kiriad went across the sea to look for help in the war, and she only finds this handful of...whatever you all are...I would've expected more for the war effort,"

"Is that so?" asked Queen Gorgo, inspecting the tiger warriors,

She soon pointed to one, "You there...what is your profession?"

"I'm a musician, Miss," replied the young tiger with blond hair,

She pointed to another, "And you...tiger, what is your profession?"

"Historian, m'am," replied the tiger, our queen lightly nodded,

"And you?" she asked the tiger named Scyde, impressive she is,

"I'm the chief advisor to the princess," she replied, I can see in her eyes a keen interest. I can say that I am interested in what our new allies can do on the battlefield. Queen Gorgo lightly nodded to her answer. Such practices of the tigers are left to lions of the other city-states, but not us. Queen Gorgo looked to us, and we clinched our spear shafts.

"Nemeans! What is your profession?!" our queen called back,

We drummed the shafts of our spears combined with the backs of our hands holding the spears three times, and yelled our battle-cry while raising our spears proudly to the sky in unison three times. Three times to honor our weapons: the sword, the shield, and the spear, "HYAH! HYAH! HYAH!" we yelled back showing discipline and readiness for battle.

'You see, Princess, we are more prepared than you are," Queen Gorgo replied returning back to a more calm tone, the pride of these tigers looked hurt. The pride in one's self is only made of glass. So easily can it be made into something wondrous, and so easily can it be undone. Through I must say there is something these warriors have in abundance.

"And who just are you exactly?" asked Scyde, clinching a fist,

"I am Gorgo, Queen of Nemea," she replied, Scyde stood defiant,

Hypatia took offense, "You insolent...," she snarled, I stopped her,

"Stop," I said quietly with a hand on her bronze armored chest,

"You call yourself a queen? Then show me what makes you a queen," said another tiger, this one was bigger and armed with a battle axe. From Scyde's words of warning to her, I gathered that her name is Ashaki. The subtly of the tigers is like that of the edge of a kopis, I admire that sprit in a way even if some other lions might find it to be rather rude.

I took a step forward to meet the tiger challenger, only for our queen to stop me, "I will handle this," she said with a wink of her brown eyes. Her neat cornrows of dark brown hair disappeared beneath her bronze and iron helmet with only the beaded ends of her many braids showing behind her, "Athena, Zeus hear me, grant me strength and courage"

"Are you sure of yourself?" asked Chara, seeing the tiger warrior,

"It is not the size that counts, but the heart," our queen replied,

"I can fight her if you so desire it, my queen," said Ptolema,

"Save your strength for the enemy," advised the queen to Ptolema,

She stuck her spear into the soft ground, and unsheathed her kopis from her side. Her hoplon shield faced forward showing the image of Cerberus to intimidate her enemy. Like two vultures over a carcass, our queen and the challenging tiger warrior stared each other down, "I will give this one chance to stand down, and avoid dishonor," said our queen,

"No way...I always wanted to fight a queen," said Ashaki, grinning,

"Well then, may Tyche grant you favor in battle," Queen Gorgo replied, the tiger charged like a wild animal brandishing her battle axe, and the fight began. Queen Gorgo got inside Ashaki's guard, and flipped her over her shield and landing back first on the ground. Our warriors cheered for our mighty queen, and clattered spears against our shields.

"You have strength, that is good," said our queen as a teacher would to a pupil, and blocked every strike of the axe with her shield, "you are relentless, but...," at that moment, she spun around, and smashed the shield into Ashaki's back, and sent her down to the ground wth a face full of gravel, "without discipline and honing, you are but a wild animal"

Ashaki wiped away some blood, "I'm not done with you, Queenie,"

"Yes, you are," Queen Gorgo smirked to annoy the big tiger warrior, Ashaki snarled and attacked again. She locked her battle axe with her shield as she swung at her, and struck it down with her kopis, disarming her. She moved in with her shield forward, striking her chest by using her shield like a fist. She straddled her with her shield, pinning her down

Ashaki cringed and growled under my weight, "Yield, my friend,"

"Never," Ashaki growled looking at the edge of my sword at her neck

Queen Gorgo got up, and sheathed her kopis, and offered a hand to the defeated warrior. She smiled a small, motherly grin to Ashaki. Ashaki grinned back, and took the hand up. At that moment, I can feel a mutual respect forming between our kinds, "There is no shame in this, but room for improvement," said our queen to the cheers of our sisters.

"I apologize for her actions," said Princess Kiriad on Ashaki's behalf,

"There is no need for an apology," I said putting a hand on her shoulder,

"If you can do that to Ashaki, I can't wait to see you in battle," said Scyde,

"Patience, my friend, we all await the coming battle," I replied, grinning,

A tiger named Zurina smiled pridefully, "The scalies won't know what hit 'em,"

**(Please read and review)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Draconia Chronicles**

**Lion's Roar**

**Chapter 3: War-Forged**

It is said that we lions are descended from the Nemean Lion slain by Heracles. When the blood of the lion watered the earth where he had fallen, Zeus created our race from clay soaked in the blood of the lion. Our strength, and our prides are testament to our ancient bloodline. The training for a warrior begins at birth when a cub is examined by an elder

If a cub has any defects or deformities, the cub is thrown off a cliff and left to die. Those that survive birth are not bathed in water, but wine to make them stronger. A cub is left alone, and fed plain food. A cub is taught to never fear the dark, and when they cry they are not cuddled by their mother. When aged seven years, a cub enters the next stage.

A cub is taken away to be trained as a warrior. Now the cub is property of the state, and trained in the 'Agoge' to become a warrior. A cub is not only taught to read and write, but also how to survive. They are sent into the wild to live off the land, and are encouraged to steal food. If caught, they are punished by both the shop owner and the teacher.

A cub will begin weapons training by the time a cub has been aged twelve years. The last test is to kill a slave called a helot, and not get caught. This is meant to teach stealth. If one was caught in the act, the trainee would be punished severely often by beating and the lash. My back is not unmarked. I bare the scars of the whip from my upbringing.

Our home, our Sacred Nemea, is an army camp. It is protected not by walls of stone, but the strength of our warriors. By the time they reach my age as I am twenty-five, they are allowed to enlist into the army. The training from the time they are a cub to the age they reach adulthood is complete. They are part of the greatest army in the known world

"They look weary, we should rest," said Zona,

"For their sakes I suppose," replied our queen,

The queen then nodded to me, "Nemeans! Halt!"

"We shell rest for the night," said our queen,

And here we now stand on the threshold of a conflict to exercise our trade. That night, we rested around a fire. We decided to honor the tigers with a traditional meal. Before we have our meal, we give our prayers to the gods before we sacrifice the blessed lamb to be cooked on the roasting spit. We lions also serve the 'Kokoretsi' before the main course.

I look out at the moon reflecting on the sea as Nyx cloaks the world in darkness. As I ate my share of the lamb with a cup of mead to put myself at ease, my spear rested on my shoulder and my shield on my back like the shell on a tortoise. I miss my homeland, my daughter Alkyone, and my mate Pausanias. I was there to see Alkyone off to her training

The queen has her heiress to take her place on the throne should our queen fall. The princess has finished her training, and will soon join the ranks as an equal among us. She is our Princess Aracadamia, a mirror image of her queen mother. Fur the color of sand, hair like ebony wood, and skill equal to her mother though she has yet to be combat proven

Here I am like all my sisters-in-arms, a warrior in a foreign land that is strangely like our own. Hypatia is right about that. We come to this land to fight, but we arrive with no prior knowledge of the enemy. Though it would not be a stretch to say that our faceless enemy we will see on the battlefield has never seen our kind either. Still, we do our duty.

Scyde came by after joining the other tigers for their share of a meal we offered them, "I'm thinking we got off on the wrong foot," she said, I had never heard of such a phrase, but I feel she is trying to make friends, "If we are going to work together, I'd think we should try to get along," she added, that made sense to me. I lightly nodded in agreement

"We are not so different," I replied to her,

"I'd like to think so," replied the big tiger,

"Thank you for the meal," added Scyde,

"Food is a way to bring friends together," I replied,

On Nemea, a tiger like Scyde would be considered average sized among the lionesses. At first light the next day, we march. Alongside the tigers, our goal is to reach the elders and pledge our allegiance to this sacred cause. Little did we expect that the war would come to us much sooner than expected. As we came across a bend, the way was blocked.

From the way the tigers snarled and brandished their weapons, we figured this is their enemy. They had scales and wings and heads with horns, they resembled the 'Furies' from the ancient legends. Their numbers seem to be in their favor. They seem confused and have a spoken language that seemed alien to our ears. Still, we perceive them as a threat

We pulled down our helmets, and readied our shields and spears, "Blessed Zeus, grant us strength," said our queen, and we sounded our spears against our shields like thunder to intimidate the enemy, "Blessed Athena, fill our hearts with courage," we sounded our shields and spears again and formed a 'lambda' formation. We were all anxious for battle

"Blessed Ares, may the enemy know fear and bless us with rage!" Queen Gorgo cired as her last praise to our noblest gods and goddesses. We sounded our shields and spears three times, one sound to each god and goddess, three for our sacred swords, shields, and spears. We roared a unison roar in defiance of the enemy and down came our spears.

We locked our shields, one overlapping the other, to form a wall of wood, bronze and muscle. Queen Gorgo would lead the attack from the front, while I would lead the attack striking from above like a scorpion using the claws and sting in a two-pronged attack. May our legendary warriors: Heracles, Perseus, Achilles and Theseus smile down upon us.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Draconia Chronicles**

**Lion's Roar**

**Chapter 4: Sparta (Sabaton) (Battle on the Beach Part 1)**

I look now upon the gathered enemy. Creatures spawned from Hades. Our scribes have said the war between the Tigers and these...Dragons has been raging since the Birth of the Gods. Now it is our time. I can see the whites of their eyes through my Corinthian helmet. I see no fear in them. A most admirable trait for the enemy, but a misplaced trait.

We haave given instructions to the Tigers. On our queen's signal, they will attack the flanks. As my eyes observed our prideful enemy, I overheard the name of the leader of the small contingent, Chala. She walked up to the front of her gathered warriors as if to offer terms, "Lions! Lay down your weapons and surrender!" she called out, we choose death

Queen Gorgo looked back at us, and made a small nod to one of our younger warriors, Zona. From our close-knit ranks, she threw a spear as our reply to their dishonorable terms. The spear cut through the sea breezes, and hit Chala right between the eyes and out the back of her skull with a splatter of blood. She will be more enlightened in death.

Our Queen called back, "You want them?! come claim them!"

A mighty roar came from one of the Dragons, "SKIN THOSE FLEATRAPS!"

Our conch trumpets sounded our advance as our spears were pointed in defiance. The Dragons seem very angered by our reply, and charged the lines. Their eyes burned with flames as did their clawed hands. Their bodies clashed against the bronze of our shields. For the Gods. For our Sacred Lands. For our Queen. We fight. A great battle has begun.

We roared back our battle-cries as we pushed forward only for them to push back. When we found our footing, we pushed them off our shields and begin the counterattack. The sound of flesh and bone being ran through by my spear echoed in my ears mixed with their cries of pain. The heat of their power felt like being in the fire of a blacksmith's forge.

"To Hades with you filthy harpies!" Zona snarled cutting down two Dragons with her kopis, one across the chest, and another across the belly, spilling her intestines. She moved back, and we moved forward into the Dragons. I see their tactic. They are trying to get us out in the open, and pick us off like a hunter trying to thin the herd. They kill for sport.

One pulled at my shield, I impaled her in the heart, "NO PRISONERS!"

"NO MERCY!" roared our Queen, we roared back as we are relentless in the onslaught.

Those that were only wounded received a spear in the back where they lay. We know not of mercy. You face us in battle, your destiny will be death by our hands. The ground was painted dark and red in blood. The cries of the dead and dying danced on the sea breeze. We kept our ears deaf to their cries. One should receive a warrior's fate in glory.

Disciplined in our Lambda formation, we pushed forward. Our Queen showed why we are to be feared in battle. She lifted a Dragon off her feet with her shield, and flung her into our ranks to be skewered on five of our spearheads. She ran her spear into the belly of a Dragon, roaring in the enemy's face as she pulled the spear out, and striking her down.

I held the middle of the formation as we pushed forward, pinning down a Dragon at the chest, and driving the head of my spear into her brain. I looked up, and saw our Queen throw her spear like a javelin and sticking a Dragon in the middle of the chest. From her hip, she unsheathed a kopis. A wail of pain came when she slashed off a Dragon's wing.

Every Dragon that stood in the path of her kopis was swiftly and skillfully cut down. She freed a half of a leg from the back of the knee of one Dragon, then slashed another the face to the jaw. She then turned around and with a mighty battle-cry, she cleaved a third in half down the middle of the skull and through the groin, painting her front in blood.

As she decapitated the Dragon, she gave the order, TIGERS! NOW!"

Scyde and her warriors appeared from the bushes with weapons ready, "Let's show these lions the strength of the tiger! ATTACK!" Scyde roared with a ready sword, she and her warriors pounced on the unsuspecting Dragons. They curse the very being of the Dragon Race. They have the brawn, but are amateurs to our eyes. We might as well assist them

Brave Tigers. They may prove to be useful. From our brief rest, we attacked again. My cloak came down like a wing as I slashed a Dragon across the chest to the hip. She fell back first to the sand. Our warriors lined back up in formation and the rest of the Dragons attacked our shield wall. Still, we held our ground with spears stabbing behind the wall

When one chooses to stand against us, there is no retreat for the enemy. None of the Dragons will leave the battlefield alive. Seeing the battle is lost, I can see the fear in their eyes as they began to tuck tail and fly away. Ptolema and Chara threw their spears, and hit two fleeing Dragons in the back, and out the chest, pinning them down to the beach.

"This is only the first day...there will be more," I said, and raised my spear, "HYAH!"

"HYAH! HYAH! HYAH!" they cheered back, clashing our spears against out shields. I looked out at the waves on the sea, and feeling the cool sea breeze on my fur as I took off my helmet. I looked forward to seeing more of these Dragons. Their pride on the first day of battle was shattered like a pottery vase. Only our Queen kept her calm composure.

The Tigers seemed interested. Among the dead to be food for the crows, our Queen Gorgo along with me and Hypatia went up to the Tiger warriors. Two different cultures, with two different ways of war. Our queen gave Scyde a warm, motherly smile befitting of a queen in her court. She held out a hand to her. With a firm handshake, a bond was forged


	5. Chapter 5

**The Draconia Chronicles**

** Lion's Roar**

** Chapter 5: Sisterhood**

The first day of combat has ended. We find ways of occupying ourselves until the enemy decides on a new tactic. On the beach, we did as we normally do. Some young warriors swim in the sea unclothed, and unembarrassed by their nudity. Others are grooming themselves, and others or oiling our bodies. We do see the Dragon scouts, and ignore them.

What our enemy does not know is that we are preparing ourselves for death. We also did the kind thing, and did the same for the Tigers. They turned down the custom of oil for their fur, but allowed us to groom their hair or free the lice and fleas from their fur. Over an open fire, food is being prepared, and we introduced 'wine with honey' to our friends.

"Here, drink," I offered a cup to Scyde

She seemed taken at her first sip, "It's good,"

My helmet rested beside me where I sat down as did my shield and spear. My kopis is still at my side at home in it's sheath, "Something special to pair with the roasted lamb," I said, hoping she does not drink too much or she might dull her senses. I looked in the direction of Nemea. I thought of my daughter, and my mate. My armor will be hers in time

I saw my chance to get to know my ally. For it was the Tiger that started the interview, "So...you gotta family back home?" asked Scyde, I turned slowly to her and nodded, "do you have a mate? I mean, if you Lions are into that sorta thing," she further asked me, I closed my brown eyes at the thought of my mate loving me, and I training my daughter

"Pausanias," I replied, calm and collected,

"Hmm?" Scyde hummed with a muzzle of lamb,

"That is his name, my mate," I stated to her,

"Hmm...now that's a mouthful," Scyde teased, I lightly smirked back, the Lion language is a complicated one, but does have a fair amount of sayings and wisdom. The questions continued. Most say that you must speak when spoken to. It would be rude not to see to my new friend's curiosities, "any cubs?" she furthered her questions to me. I lightly nod

My mate is a strapping specimen of a male with a dark brown mane that fades to blond at the ends. He stands by me as my equal in status as does my daughter. "Yes, Alkyone," I replied, and lightly sighed, "she has just entered into the Agoge, one day this armor...and these weapons will be hers," I turned to my new friend, "we have a saying in Nemea"

"Η ΤΑΝ Η ΕΠΙ ΤΑΣ (Ḕ tā̀n ḕ epì tâs)," I stated,

"Uh...translation, please?" Scyde requested,

"Come back with your shield, or on it," I replied, a warrior does not fear death knowing it is the destiny of a warrior to die. There is no greater honor bestowed upon us by the Gods than death in battle. One does know when the time of death will arrive. That is why warriors groom, and oil themselves before or after a battle so we meet death honorably

"Your ancestors must be proud of you," Scyde said, music was coming from the from the fire as Ptolema and Adoni were playing the Aulos and Gaida with Kanti on her Lute. As harmony is found in music, it can also be found between races. Before we embarked to the Tiger Lands, the Elders of Sarissa stated they needed time to mobilize their warriors.

"Your Majesty, a ship approaches," I said,

"Black sails, it is from Labrys," said our Queen,

The Tigers seemed to be on their guard, "No need, these are friends...most of the time," I said to Scyde and her Tiger Warriors. It is not to say we did not have our suspicions as well. We came to greet them in full armor with our shields and spears at the ready. The Labrys Lioness is different from our kin. They are only slightly lighter than us in fur color.

They also dress differently for battle. Their armor is dark grey, and their cloaks and garments are black. Their corinthian helmets have high crests colored black, and made from horsehair. Two crests distinguish the officers from the regulars. They pair a Boeotian shield to their spears rather than a Hoplon. The lionesses also use the Xiphos over the Kopis.

"Aoide, I am pleased to see you," greeted our Queen,

"The pleasure is well-shared, your majesty," she replied,

Lioness warriors use two forms of sword. The old form of sword bares the name of our island, the Xiphos. Over 30inches long with 24 of those inches being a double edged, leaf-shaped iron blade, "Our Queen Klytaimnestra sends her regards, some of us are more eager to fight than the Sarissians, and this handful is ready to join you after the first day,"

"I am pleased with your queen sending us her well wishes, it seems there are those outside of Sarissa that possess a backbone," said Queen Gorgo, there were the light clinking sounds of armor and weapons as the Labrysians looked upon the Tigers, and murmured amongst each other in hushed tones. They seem to think of them as we did at first sight.

"If you're sending more, then we'll do the same," said Zurina,

"How about Aika or Kess and their warriors?" suggested Xiu,

"The news of their arrival will spread quickly, if we send for more Tigers, we'll have more Scalies as well," said Ashaki, and the new arrivals joined us on the beach. It would not come as a surprise that the Dragons will come with more forces. I say let them come. Let them come with the fury of their wretched queen. By our law, we will stand our ground

Our numbers have swelled to thirty strong with their arrival. Aoide is buxom and healthy warrior with adequate muscle tone. Her fur is the color of sand unquenched by the sea. She has brown eyes as most lions possess such a trait. Her black hair flows in long, fluffy curled locks behind her helmet. It takes a certain bit of restraint to not want to touch it.

One named Tam'syn could not resist, "Can I help you, Young One?"

"Your hair, I wanna touch it," said the Tiger, I giggled,

Aoide smirked, "If it pleases you, then do so,"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Draconia Chronicles**

** Lion's Roar**

** Chapter 6: Achilles (Battle on the Beach Part 2)**

The Labrysians are eager for combat against the Dragons, and we will see it done. We drew up plans to have the Labrysian hoplites in front of the phalanx while we attacked from above in the second ranks, and the Tigers will flank them. A simple deviation from the standard 'scorpion' tactic, "If it is blood you seek, then it is what you shall receive,"

Those were the concluding words of our Queen. The Dragons returned to the Beach again. It seems they are not bringing reinforcements to bolster their ranks, but a different kind of Dragon. Their hands sparked lightning as if they possess the power of Zeus. The Labrysians are not as firm in standing their ground as us, "Steady now," I said to Aoide

The white crescent moons on their shields faced forward, and the spears came down. They pointed the iron heads at the enemy, ready for battle, "Hold the line! None shall break our ranks, not the Gods and certainly not these HEATHENS!" Aoide said to strengthen the hearts of her troops. They clashed the wood of their spears against the top shield edge

"HYAH-HYAH!" they roared back,

"HOO!" we roared ready to fight,

"Let's get 'em!" roared their leader, and they swooped in from the sky like a horde of locusts. They clashed into the front ranks of Labrysian hoplites. Our neighbors are quick to push their off shields, and begin the butchering. They stabbed with their spears at the front, and we attacked from above. I was shocked by their lightning power, but not broken

I was struck in the shoulder armor, and cringed in pain, flashing my fangs. I was quick to respond by running my spear into her heart, and out the back with a splatter of blood, "HOLD THE LINE! DO NOT RELENT!" Aoide called out to her soldiers, the harvest of Dragon flesh became bountiful. Greater blood offerings to go with an offering of wine to Ares.

It was then I saw what made Aoide a warrior friend. As the line pushed into the Dragon hordes, Aoide broke through to lead from the front. As if guided by the mighty Achilles himself, she threw her spear fast and straight as an arrow in flight. A Dragon was readying up her magick when the spear hit her square in the face, and out the back of the skull

"SWEET LOESSA!" Tam'Syn exclaimed,

"FORWARD FOR XIPHOS!" Aiode roared,

Our Queen looked at Aoide with an approving grin. Not something easily obtained by an outsider. Aoide pulled out her sword, slashing one down to the left, and another to the right. Another Dragon attacked her from the rear only to be flipped over back by her shield. She looked to be pinned down by Aoide's shield, and had her throat slit by her sword

We moved forward between their shields, and formed the phalanx as we are now the front-line soldiers, and they attacked from above. The Tigers, thirsty for blood, attacked at our Queen's signal. Their weapons and tactics maybe primitive at best, but they are effective. Like a dull blade, there are some among the Tigers that, I feel, need real weapons.

I can see it in their eyes. No mercy will be given to us by the Dragons, and none shall be given to them. The Labrysians know this fact, and still they fight. It is indeed admirable. Throats are slit, heads and limbs are parted from their bodies, and the screams of the dying enemy linger on the salty air. Though we have a victory, our dead are to be counted.

"How many have fallen?" asked Xanthe calmly

"Six, three for us and the Labrysians," replied Zona

"Such is the ways of war, Xanthe," replied Ptolema

"They will be embraced warmly by the fallen before us in the next life," I said, placing coins on the eyes of Chara, Enyo, and Kore. Our dead were cremated in the evening, and their ashes placed in special urns. No tears are shed. Some may call us heartless, but they died as a warrior must die, in battle for Sacred Nemea. Their armor will go to their kin

Aoide's warriors has lost three of their own. Tears are shed by them and they embrace to console one another. We are not ones to judge. It will make their will to fight stronger in the battles to come. A battle is not without blood. A battle is not without loss, even in a victory. I looked to Xiu and Kanti, and sat up from the sand, "Come you two" I ordered

"Bring your weapons," I added, calm and collected but stern in my words. They got up from the beach and followed me. Kanti carried two daggers, and Xiu carried something I would use to trim my nails, pathetic. I looked back them, and stopped amid a few boulders, "I thought I requested that you bring your weapons?" I repeated, they look confused

"These are our weapons, Kosmima," said Kanti,

"No, that is for picking the grit from my nails,"

I looked to two Labrysian warriors warming up by the fire, "Nefeli, Phaedra, offer your swords to the Tigers," I said, they nodded, and gave their xiphoi to the Tigers, "that is a weapon, now then...I will teach you the very techniques that are mated to the sword," I added, and unsheathed my kopis, a sword that has already slain dozens of the heathens

"A weapon is to be a part of you like the sting on the tail of a scorpion," I stated to them, and demonstrated the technique, "a simple exercise, one downward slash from upper left to lower right, another one from the upper right to the lower left corner, and stick them in the guts, put your body into the slash, you want to cleave through flash and bone"

They seem to catch on swiftly and attacked, "Good, keep your eye on your opponent, your attacks are too light, attack me like I just killed your mother!" I roared, trying to boil their blood, "good, be relentless, keep your rage in balance with your technique," I flipped Xiu up and over my shield, and into Kanti tumbling them to the sand in a broken heap.

"Good, you are learning well for your first time,"

"Is progress supposed to be this painful?" groaned Kanti,

"Yes," I said with a smirk, giving them both a hand up,


	7. Chapter 7

**The Draconia Chronicles**

** Lion's Roar**

** Chapter 7: Tales of Old**

The morning brings a new day as Apollo lifts up the sun over the mountains. Off in the distance, another rises in the west. Demetra acted as a scout on order from our Queen, and reported back right as breakfast was about to be served, "No enemies on the frontier, nothing to report, My Queen," she said catching her breath, our Queen nodded lightly.

I was teaching Xiu and Kanti how to use the spear, "Good to see you learning well, my Tiger Friends," our queen said in approval, I was suspicious of the Dragons. It has a day since the last battle. They maybe planning a new strategy. We must keep our guard up. Two of our warriors were helping a few Labrysians were the guard duty at the campsite.

The Tigers began to show interest in our neighbors from Labyris. One thing we Lions are known for is storytelling, "Do you ladies have any good stories?" asked the Tiger named Tam'Syn. A good story is a way to pass the time around the fire. A Labrysian named Nefeli grinned. She say by the fire with a Boeotian shield behind her back, and spear in hand

"Oh, I do know of one tale," she said,

"Really? Tell us, Nefeli," urged Kanti,

Nefeli spun a tale passed down by word of mouth, "This story takes place during a war long ago, many ages ago, a great war involving both the gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus and mortals like us, the war was fought between two armies and their allies, the Achaeans and the Trojans, the greatest of the Achaeans was a warrior named Achilles"

"How great a warrior was he?" asked Xiu

"Well, his mother was an immortal goddess named Thetis whom dipped his body in the River Styx when he was an infant," replied Nefeli, I remember this tale from a time as a cub. This old tale is a good one, "he was the swiftest and mightiest of the Achaeans, he was immortal on all parts of his body except for the heel that bares his name to this day"

"Now there's another warrior, a warrior like you and me, Queen Penthesilea of the Amazons, she is the daughter of Ares the War God and Queen Otrera, the First Queen of the Amazons, now before she and her warriors went off to war on the sands of Troy, she was going on a hunt when she threw her spear too far, and killed her own sister, Hippolyta,"

"How awful!" Tam'Syn gasped,

"Upon allying herself with the Trojans, Queen Penthesilea tried every cleansing ritual to rid herself of her guilt, there was only one way for her to be free of guilt, death in battle," said Nefeli, "she and her warriors fought bravely for Troy against the Achaeans, and on hallowed sands she confronted Achilles, he is the one whom can grant her a noble death,"

Nefeli continued the tale, "Achilles bested her in battle, and after he struck the mortal blow, Achilles removed her helmet and saw how beautiful she was, he fell in love with her, after the battle, a brutish one named Thersites, mocked Achilles for falling in love, for that Achilles kills Thersites, but Thersites is the cousin of Achaean hero named Diomedes,"

"Enraged by the actions of Achilles for killing his cousin, Diomedes took the body of the fallen Amazon queen, and dragged it behind his chariot, and cast it into the waters of the Scamander River, in the end, the one whom had slain her, Achilles, retrieved her body from the river so the queen may have a proper burial," Nefeli concluded to some applauses

"That's quite a tale," said Zurina

"Most lions know the tale by heart," I replied,

"Still, there are other tales," said Phaedra,

"I must be off, Phaedra and I will be on guard duty," said Nefeli, putting on her crested helmet and joining her comrade at the edge of our campsite. The sweet sound of the flute being played by Xanthe soothed our ears with music. I went to assist in the guard duty that evening. The goddess Selene brings a light to the sacred night of Nyx with the moon.

"Why are you here?" I asked Phaedra,

"Because we do our part," she replied,

"This is not just your war, Nemean," said Nefeli

"And Sarissa is taking too long to mobilize her troops, they seem to spend more time bedding their mates rather than forging weapons and armor to combat the looming threat," said Nefeli, it seems we are not the only ones who have a few words to say about the richest of all the City-States. Suddenly, there came a sound in the woods. They too heard it

"Shields up, and spears at the ready," I said to the Labrysian hoplites. I was in the center. Nefeli and Phaedra protected my sides as we approached the woods slowly, "be you a friend or foe, come out and present yourself," I ordered, out from the bushes emerged a few Tigers. One appears as blond, and styled in her locks and her body build as Xanthe.

"Tigers," said Phaedra, her spear pointed at their necks

"The more of them to bolster their ranks I suppose," said Nefeli, three have hair as black as night. One possessed hair that is the color of iron in the forge. The blond looked like she had gotten out of the Agoge, and is ready to join in the barracks. Two of the Tigers looked to be the age when they will be in the middle of training with the sword and spear.

"Still, we must take them to see Queen Gorgo and Commander Aoide, and let them explain themselves," I said, and we moved back our spears to let them pass. Our bronze and iron armor clattered with our weapons as we led them into the campsite. The tent of our Queen was lit by torchlight outside. I gave one of the Tigers a light push inside the tent.

"Push me again I dare ya," said the one with forged iron hair,

"You are in no place to be making threats, Tiger," said Nefeli as we kneeled to our Queen, and put a fist on our bronze armored chests for both respect to both our Queen and to Commander Aoide. Our queen scratched her chin in interest at the Tiger newcomers, "Your Highness, Commander Aoide, we found these Tigers in the woods near the campsite,"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Draconia Chronicles**

**Lion's Roar**

**Chapter 8: Scars**

Beneath my bronze helmet, my face is cut from the forehead to the front of the right cheek by a Dragon claw. I feel no pain from the wound. The one with hair like forged iron looked ready to attack me until the words of our Queen intervened, "Stop!" she belted, my spear did not lower for battle, "I will not tolerate childish quarreling in my presence,"

What is the point of fighting a war if our own allies fight amongst each other? Then again, we Lions have our disputes we settle by combat. Our Queen calmed down, though the very look in her brown eyes looked somewhat disapproving of the Tigers with a hand resting on the pommel of her kopis, "So tell me, what are your names?" she asked of them.

"Ennek"

"Aika"

"Naisha"

"Rula,"

"And just who are you, sister?" asked the one called Aika with a viperous lash to her words. I clutched the shaft of my spear tightly. I have never heard such insolence toward our Queen. Hypatia put a gentle hand on my shoulder, and I relaxed. Truth be told, the Tigers maybe similar to us, but they are different from us. Still, we put our trust in them.

"I am Gorgo, Queen of Nemea," said our Queen, still the Tigers do not bow in her presence. Aika looked unconvinced, "this is our commander of the soldiers from Labrys, Aoide," the Labrysian with the curled locks placed a fist on her chest, nodding a bow to the Tigers and cradled her helmet in the other hand, "I will excuse your rudeness just this once,"

"So I heard Princess Kiriad called on you to fight," said Ennek

"That is correct," replied our weary Queen,

"Though our opinions of your princess are not for immature ears," she added, Ennek tilted her head slightly. It seems our language is similar, though more formal, than the Tiger language, "on to the matter at hand, a few of your...friends have fighting alongside us, very bravely in battle, it would be a welcome addition to see your lot swell their numbers"

One of the Tigers seemed a bit numbed in the mind by my words, "I have no idea what you just said," said the Tiger called Rula, Commander Aoide lightly chuckled. I must say it is a bit amusing. From what I have seen of the Tiger Princess, her warriors are brave, but they are being led by a lamb. Princess Kiriad can barely hold a blade let alone her kin

"Come, rest and fill your bellies," I offered to our guests,

The smell of roasted cod welcomed it's way to my muzzle from the open fire. A few of the Labrysians went fishing, and came back before nightfall. It seems Poseidon is in their favor. The flesh is soft, and the skin is crisp with the taste of herbs pounded by pestle and mortar. I look to see Ennek walking by me. I offered her a seat, and a meal, "Thanks,"

I looked out at the sea, and hearing the waves crash against the rocks relaxes my battle-weary soul. The weapons the tigers use are as exotic and varied as the names born to them. Their clothing makes them look like a band of Helots staging another rebellion. It is best to start looking at our allies in a differently, "So what's your name?" Ennek asked,

"κόσμημα" I replied, keeping my eyes open for conversation,

Ennek scratched her head, "Wait...say that again?"

"Kosmima," I repeated, a little clearer for the young Tiger,

Ennek took a bite of our traditional style fish, "Mmm...that's good," she hummed, I lightly chuckled as she was talking with a muzzle filled of meat. Upon swallowing a bite, she turned an eye to me, "it seems like your kind have some not-so-kind things to say about our Princess," said Ennek, I am one to be honest and truthful to my words and opinions.

I took the last off my fish until it was nothing but bones. Even the eyes are quite a treat. I tossed the bones into the fire, "Your princess is weak, she is unfit to hold a sword, let alone lead and rule her kinfolk," I looked over at Ennek whom seemed offended, "to that, it is only my opinion which also holds my honesty, I believe you should form your own"

"So how did Gorgo become queen?" she asked as the fire crackled,

"The same way we became warriors, on the battlefield," I replied,

"So what if the queen dies, what then?" Ennek further questioned,

"If I fall in battle then all of Nemea will go to war, I pray the Dragons are that stupid," said our Queen sitting down by the fire, I gave her a nodding bow of the head, and offered her a goblet of honeyed wine, "Ennek is your name, yes?" she asked, the Tiger nodded, with her hair color, one would suspect that Ennek is descended from Great King Menelaus

"You need not worry about me, my Tiger friend, for I have an heiress to the throne, her strength is equal to my own," said our Queen, she would rest among the other warriors as it was that time. The next morning at first light, I applied my armor and had my weapons at the ready after a bath in the sea. I noticed someone or something in the distance

"An enemy scout most likely," said Hypatia putting on her helmet,

"Likely yes, but we should have our guard up," I advised to her,

"Hypatia, report to our Queen, this might not be a scout," I ordered,

With a fist to her bronze-armored chest and a nodding bow to me, Hypatia went to see our Queen and Commander Aoide. The Tigers were taking their time awakening from their slumber. I do believe throwing my spear at them will certainly make them move faster. I would rather not spoil the alliance, and just let the Tigers prepare as they see fit.

This figure was as black as ink, and flew down to where I was standing. As she is a Dragon, I stood my ground with my shield up and my spear at the ready and pointed at the stranger. I did not like that look in the eyes, and I clutched the wooden shaft of my spear with a greater grip, "I did not come here to fight, I came here to speak to your queen,"


End file.
